Water Tryouts
by 4k
Summary: Human!Au - A water park, bathing suit and swimming green eyes. UkUs
1. Chapter 1

This is the beginning of my first story but the chapters will get much longer than this. Be as critical as you wish. It probably won't be rated M but will be UkUs. Obviously, I do not own this series.

* * *

"Dude, this is gonna be so awesome!"

"Alfred, please wait or at least help."

Alfred halted and turned back to assist his twin, Matthew. This was their first day off from school for summer break. It was Alfred's idea to go to the nearby water park to celebrate their short period of freedom and both him and his brother were very excited. Although it would surely be crowded, neither cared to mention it as they didn't wish to ruin the fun.

Unloading the bags of their change of clothes, towels and other necessities, Matthew closed the trunk and locked the car, proceeding to walk forward. Alfred was oozing enthusiasm, trying not to race forward. They hurriedly went to the front, payed their _seperate_ admissions ( _"It's alright, Matt." "Alfred, we're not going through this again.")_ and traveled inside to the closest bathroom to change.

Coming out, Alfred had on a light blue swim shirt that matched his eyes and swimming trunks with the American flag branded on it ( _"It's not a fashion statement. I know my rights."),_ whilst Matthew wore matching red swimming trunks and swim shirt with white accents. Both had put their goggles over their blond hair and kept their glasses safely in one of their bags. At one corner, Alfred was able to find a chair to put their things on; Matthew taking out a bottle of sunscreen. "Wait, Alfred. I have to put this on you or else you're going to burn up." Not that he actually ever did but better to be safe, right?

"Alright, fine. Hurry up", complied Alfred, pouting his lips and puffing up his cheeks a little at having to wait even a little longer. Matthew chuckled slightly at Alfreds face but went on to quickly apply the sunscreen and waiting for Alfred to do the same for him.

"Finally! Where should we go first?"

"How about we just try to get used to the water first in that one", suggested Matthew, pointing to a shallow end of a small pool that lead into a short stream filled with people floating easily which circled around the main part of the park. Seemed easy enough. Lifeguards were standing nearby anyway so it was all good.


	2. Chapter 2

"Crap! Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold!"

Alfred was slowly stepping into the shallow water, bracing himself for the rest of the freezing cold. With the water only up to his calf, he shivered. This was **not** how he pictured it would go. Sure it's almost always cold when you first go in _but still..._ Matthew, on the other hand, was venturing well. Apparently spending a bunch of time in Canada had some perks to it. At least he was further ahead, already sitting down in the water up to his shoulders.

"Come on, Alfred! Hurry up so we can go."

"Yeah, well, maybe this wouldn't be so hard if it wasn't so freaking cold," Alfred shouted at the end. "We're not _all_ immune to the cold, Matt," he mumbled under his breath. Matthew was still able to hear him but just smiled at his brother.

"Alright. I'm almost there aaaaaaand finally!" Alfred had managed to get the water up to this neck and was staying still whilst trying to get used to the ice cold liquid. "Alright, let's go!" They both then walked slowly through the clear water and started entering the lazily flowing stream filled with people either swimming along or in clear tubes. The current forcibly took them across and throughout the water park, the twins laughing at the fun they were having. Occasionally, there would be an influx of people where they would have to deal with strangers touching them and tubes squeezing them in.

"Holy crap man! There was a lot of people that time. I thought I was gonna get crushed, my body just aimlessly floating and then the lifeguards would have to fish out my cold, dead self while you stare, shaking your head and saying 'He was a good soul'."

"You know that won't happen, drama queen. Anyway, I'm going to leave after this for the slides. Knowing you, you'll probably stay for a few more turns, you couch potato," Matthew replied in return.

"What?! But, Matthew, you have to stay with me! It's not as fun by myself," whined Alfred. Although he could get along just fine by himself, it could still get kind of lonely without someone else to share the fun with. It's true though, he would stay for awhile here just because he didn't have to do much but hope the current didn't push into the coarse wall. He sighed loudly,"Ugh, fine, whatever. Just don't drown yourself, dork."

"You know that won't happen. Just relax, this is our fun day so don't get so worked up, alright?"

"Yeah, alright."

Matthew meant no harm. Alfred just didn't like being by himself, wanting _someone_ to bask in his so called 'glory'. Matthew knew that but they had to find their own way by themselves. Especially since Alfred rarely went on a date. When the entrance/exit was nearing, Matthew struggled a bit to fight the current ( _"You can do it, Matt, you little Canadian you!" )_ and then walked out onto the hot concrete on his way to the slides. Alfred just watched him go until he couldn't see his familiar blond head anymore. Sighing again, he floated by himself. _'Wow, this is already starting to get boring. Now what do I do? Might as well enjoy it, I guess.'_ He slowly got up straighter, seeing that there were much more people coming up. _'Please don't let me touch a hairy, old fat guy.'_ Unconsciously, he was getting closer to the wall where a pump was to strongly push out water. Getting hit by it near the end of his back, it pushed his trunks down his bottom as he was also pushed further ahead, unleashing a rather girly and high pitched scream. "Ah! What the hell, man?!"

"Yes, certainly, what the hell? You almost pushed me underwater!"

Pulling his trunks up, Alfred looked back to where the unknown voice came from and saw a young man glaring at him with the former grabbing hold in a tube. "Well?"

Alfred was guessing the stranger was expecting an apology. Instead his eyes were staring at the stranger widely as he mumbled out an audible "Whoa, cutie alert."

The stranger's expression changed into one of confusion.

"What?"

"What?"


End file.
